The Car
by kaleb.mercer
Summary: Hemingway writing
Optional music: watch?v=R_xWCJAtz3U

The Car

As I walk through the door, I hear the sad crying and I see the happiness on the new parents faces. As I look at her in this dark room, I see what I do not want. He comes in and does not look happy. He begins speaking, but I can not agree with his statement. She will get better, I know she will because I know her. I can not, I will not accept the facts that everyone is telling me.

I just don't understand how someone could do something that horrible and then not even stay and see if she is okay or to accept what you have done. You run someone off the road and then leave the scene. These actions are unspeakable. I have to find who did this, they must pay for their actions. You can't possibly kill someone and not pay for your actions. They walk in the room with the look of determination and sadness on their faces.

"Where was she coming from?" he asked.

"She was coming from her parent's house and she was coming to meet me for dinner." I responded with.

"Okay, do you know of anyone that disliked her or if she had any enemies?

"No, she was a likable person, everyone she met liked her. I know that she was going up against someone for the CFO position in her company she's working for, I don't know his name."

"Thank you, we will let you know if we find anything out."

"Thank you."

When I get home to shower and change clothes, I begin my own case to try and figure out who ran her off the road. I will not give up, I will never stop trying to figure out who ran her off the road. The house phone began ringing, I pick it up and it is John, my best friend, and he invites me over for dinner in his new house tomorrow night. He says that he has something he needs to tell me. I agree to have dinner with him and his family. I begin driving to the hospital when I realize that I will have to drive by the spot where she was injured. I see the car still flipped over on the side of the road, while the tow truck tries to flip it back over and take it to the junkyard. It will have to be crushed, by the looks of the car, she may have flipped three or four times.

I knock on the door and John's wife, Joanna, opens the door and gives me a hug. I walk into the house and see everyone in the kitchen helping put all of the food on the dinner table.

"I like the house. It is in a much better neighborhood than your last one." I said

"Thank you, it is everything we have ever wanted in a house." She responded with.

"Everything looks delicious." I stated.

"It's my famous pot roast." Joanna said excitedly.

"How are you doing?" John asked.

"Not that well, I just don't see how someone could do something like that and then just leave. I want whoever did this to pay for their actions. Whether the police deals with it or I have to take matter into my own hands. Whoever did this needs to feel the pain that have put me and my wife through these past few days."

Both of them go silent after this statement and the mood gets really tense. The three of us sit in silence for at least a minute. The only noise in the room are the forks hitting the plates and the sound of the candles burning in the middle of the table. To lighten the mood I try to get the conversation started again.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked

"Oh, ummm. I wanted to tell you that I have been offered a job that I can not turn down. It is triple my current salary, but the job is on the other side of the country, and I think I am going to take." John said nervously.

"Oh, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, sometime in the next week or two." He responded with.

"Where is the restroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall on the left." He responded with.

I get up and search for the bathroom. I open the first door I see and it is a guest bedroom. I continue walking towards the next door and it is not the bathroom either, it is the closet they put their jackets in. I continue walking down the hall, I open the next door and it is the garage. I close the door when I question what I just saw. So I reopen the door and it is his car. The front right of his car has been damaged, it looks like he was in a wreck or hit something. That is when I come to the realization that she was hit with a front right end of a car. He drives by that same spot everyday and around the same time she was hit. I really hope that this is not true, there is no way that he would do this to her. I walk back into the dining room with the look of shock on my face.

He looks at me and asks "Are you okay?"

I look at him and say "It was you wasn't it. You hit her and put her in the hospital and put us both in so much stress and sadness. How could you do this?"

"Please calm down and let me explain this to you." He scarily responded .

"No, You listen to me. You will pay for this. You will not get away with this!" I angrily responded with."

I storm out of the house and I begin planning. I will make him pay for what he has done. I can not go sleep, my mind does not understand how he could do this to me. I get up the next morning prepared to complete the task. I drive over there and I have it aimed at him, ready to shoot, I move the target down to a thigh, and the sound goes off. I hear his screaming as I drive away.


End file.
